


Helping Out

by theshizniiit



Series: Dorian Ruining John's Life (& Other Stories) [10]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "John’s all backed up. Dorian knows better than to mention it, but he’ll offer a hand. Or a mouth, whatever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Out

John’s cranky. He knows he’s cranky and irritable and annoyed. He’s been snapping at everyone all day and he can’t seem to stop.

The point is, he  _knows_  he’s being difficult. 

So when Dorian shoves his hands down his pants when they walk through the door of his apartment— _their_  apartment—he knows why. It occurs to him—in a haze of surprised pleasure— that Dorian has scanned him again, but he can’t muster the same indignant and embarrassed anger as last time, because the DRN has shoved his back up against the door and is pumping his length slowly, just how he knows John likes it, that smug smile on his lips when the detective grabs his hip and groans, eyes closing and head falling back and hitting the door with a thud.

Dorian pumps him slowly, leaning up to mouth at John’s jaw, his thumb swiping over the tip of his cock and John gasping and clutching Dorian tighter. He feels a quick kiss on his cheek before the hand is gone and his eyes open in time to see Dorian slipping to his knees, looking up him and skillfully undoing John’s belt before pulling his length out of his boxers, hard and leaking. Dorian holds eye contact as he leans forward—John shivers, partially because Dorian’s hands  _feel so fucking good_  on him and because he knows what’s coming—and gives a tiny kitten lick to the underside of his shaft. John gasps and reaches down, running his hand through Dorian’s short hair as Dorian continues to lick him—short, pink flashes of tongue darting out behind his plump lips—his eyes big and blue gazing up at him, unblinking. 

That pink tongue—’ _so fucking pink’,_  John thinks—darts out again, licking the head and John grips Dorian’s hair and groans. He almost comes right there when Dorian takes all of him in his mouth in one fell swoop, giving a hard suck, cheeks hollowing. John clutches his hair and nearly screams as he feels one thorough, hot and wet slide of tongue up his shaft before Dorian is just  _sucking_  and pumping him and John is thrusting his hips, driving his hard flesh between Dorian’s soft, spit slick lips until he comes with a groan. He sees Dorian swallow—eyes glistening with mischief and lust—and wills himself not to get hard again. 

He always makes a note to ask Dorian how he got so damn _good_  at that.

Dorian rises to his feet before smirking and giving John a flippant, ‘ _Better, grumpy?’_  before he flounces off into the bedroom, leaving John to collect himself and follow after him. 

He’s a lot nicer to everyone after Dorian helps out. He always is.


End file.
